


Lazy Mornings

by MizuLeKitten



Series: Sugar Daddy Kolivance [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Breakfast in Bed, CEO Kolivan (Voltron), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy Kolivan (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 13:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: “Beautiful,” Kolivan said, hands resting on Lance’s thighs as he took in his lover’s appearance. No matter how many times he saw Lance naked, he would never get over it. He had been blessed the day he had taken Lance in, blessed the day they took their relationship from friends to lovers.“I know I’m pretty,” Lance’s amused voice knocked him out of his reverie, “but you’re allowed to touch the artwork.”





	Lazy Mornings

When Kolivan woke up it wasn’t to the blaring sounds of his alarm, or a blinding light coming through his window. No, he woke up to the light snores of his lover, dreaming away next to him. He propped himself up on his elbow, watching Lance’s chest rise and fall with every breath.

He looked beautiful even in his sleep, sleep mask slightly askew and hair cutely ruffled. The urge to kiss him pulsed through his body, but he refrained. Instead he looked towards the clock on his bedside table, took note of the time, and grabbed the phone. He called down to room service, ordering breakfast, and tried to keep his voice low in fear of waking Lance.

He hung up, relaxing back into the mattress with a sigh. Today was going to be a lazy day, he could feel it in his bones. He had no pressing concerns to attend to, and even Lance had taken care of everything he needed for the cafe earlier this week. Neither of them had any reason to get up.

“What are you doing,” Lance mumbled as he shifted, crawling on top of Kolivan and tucking his head underneath his chin.

Kolivan felt his heart warm up at the other’s antics. Lance was always cuddly, but especially so in the mornings. He ran his fingers through Lance’s hair, “Room service. Figured we should eat.”

“Mmhm,” was the only reply he got.

Kolivan wrapped his other arm around Lance, nuzzling into his hair. He let his eyes drift shut, content to spend the morning with Lance. He could, and had, fallen asleep like this many times before.

Lance shifted, but Kolivan paid it no mind, eyes remaining closed. After a moment lips pressed against his neck, trailing up under his ear. He let out an appreciative hum, running his hands down Lance’s sides to his hips. He ground his hips against Kolivan’s right as he began to suck on his collar bone.

“You just woke up,” Kolivan said, lowering his voice several octaves in a way he  _ knew  _ got Lance going.

“Well  _ sorry,  _ not my fault I have a super hot boyfriend.” He could feel Lance pout against his skin, and grinned.

He continued to rub against Kolivan, hot puffs of air coating his neck. The heat seemed to spread over his body as his blood raced, and he shivered. He shouldn’t be surprised.

After a few minutes of lazy grinding, Lance sat up, bracing a hand on Kolivan’s chest and rocked his hips down with a purpose. He moaned, staring up at the beauty in his lap. Lance’s cheeks were flushed, hair still disheveled from sleeping. Honestly, that image combined with the small whines passing from Lance’s lips made arousal curl in his gut.

Lance was always beautiful like this, whether he was innocently sitting on his lap as they talked, or trying to get Kolivan into the mood. He trailed a hand down his side, leaving goosebumps in his wake. He squeezed at Lance’s hip, a mischievous grin spreading across his face.

Lance tilted his head in confusion, slowing the roll of his hips. Kolivan fingered at the elastic to his briefs, as if contemplating something, before pulling it back and letting it go with a loud  _ snap. _ Lance squeaked, stopping entirely to shoot Kolivan a deadly glare, and Kolivan couldn’t help but chuckle.

He opened his mouth, probably to chastise him, but Kolivan brought his hand up to the back of Lance’s head, threading his finger through his hair. He pulled him down, right as he leaned up meeting in the middle with a sloppy kiss.

“Sorry, Starlight,” Kolivan mumbled as they pulled back, a small trail of saliva connecting.

“Jerk,” Lance rolled his eyes, knowing that he wasn’t. “Give me one good reason I should continue instead of leaving and taking care of myself in the bathroom.”

“Because,” Kolivan said, as his hands began to wander. One hand found a nipple, rubbing it gently between his fingers, eliciting a gasp from the man above him, “we both know you’d rather have  _ my  _ hands on you.”

He gave a light squeeze at Lance through his boxers, earning him a choked moan. He couldn’t help but smirk. Slowly he stroked Lance, rubbing his thumb over the head, feeling the dampness of pre-come soaking the fabirc. He knew he had won the argument.

“Kol-Koli, please,” Lance whined, rocking forward slightly.

“What do you need, love?” Kolivan slowed in his movements, enjoying the long, pitiful whine he got in turn.

“Touch- touch me,” Lance looked down at him, eyes lidded, and bit his lower lip. “I need you, Koli.”

Kolivan groaned, head falling back at the words. If he wasn’t hard before, he was now. Lance  _ knew  _ what those words did to him, the little minx.

When Kolivan finally composed himself again he looked up at Lance’s, very smug, face, and purred, “Anything you need.”

He slowly pulled down his boxers, letting the fabric drag against Lance’s length. Lance shuddered, thighs clenching down around Kolivan as his length was finally free.

“Beautiful,” Kolivan said, hands resting on Lance’s thighs as he took in his lover’s appearance. No matter how many times he saw Lance naked, he would never get over it. He had been blessed the day he had taken Lance in, blessed the day they took their relationship from friends to lovers.

“I know I’m pretty,” Lance’s amused voice knocked him out of his reverie, “but you’re allowed to touch the artwork.”

Kolivan snorted. Instead of answering he pulled himself out of his sweatpants, hissing at the feeling of his hand around his length. He stroked himself a few times, letting the pleasure build, before taking Lance into his hand as well.

“Oh, fuck,” Lance bucked his hips up.

“Go ahead, Starlight, take what you need,” Kolivan said, watching Lance’s face fondly.

Lance started off slow, small rocks that made them both groan. The pace sped up, soft whines turning to erotic moans as Lance chased his own pleasure. Kolivan loved to serve, got off on helping Lance achieve his desires. The feeling of his hand, and Lance’s length rubbing against his own certainly helped. Not to mention, the image above him, Lance so disheveled and debauched, only added to the fire raging in his belly.

As much as Kolivan would’ve loved to draw it out, would’ve love to flip him over and take him, he knew that breakfast would soon be arriving. The last thing he wanted was an interruption.

He twisted his hand in time with Lance’s thrusts, earning a louder moan from the man. His other hand reached around behind him, squeezing his ass gently. His fingers traced down his crack, finding Lance’s hole, still loose from last night.

He ran his finger in circles around the rim, the broke “Koli” from above spurring him on. He teased with his finger, barely dipping it past the rim, and pulled at it. Lance made a choked off noise, eyes closing as pleasure wracked his body, and came. With a few short jerks, Kolivan followed, tipping over the edge.

They laid there in silence for a few moments, basking in the afterglow, before Lance finally rolled off him.

“Clean me,” Lance said with a grin.

Kolivan chuckled. He spoiled him far too much, “Of course.” He leaned over, kissing him on the cheek.

After cleaning up, they got a few minutes of cuddles in before the buzzer signified their food was there.

“Breakfast in bed?” Kolivan asked as he rose. He already knew the answer, but the question was habit.

“Duh,” Lance scoffed. He sat up, watching as Kolivan walked to the door to their room. “What’d you order anyways?”

“Waffles.”

“With whipped cream?” Kolivan smiled at the hopeful lilt to Lance’s voice

“And strawberries,” he looked back over his shoulder.

“Holy crow, I’m in love,” Lance said, throwing his hand on his forehead as he fell back onto the bed. Kolivan laughed at the other’s antics, shaking his head fondly as he walked away.


End file.
